Luigi
Luigi is a character appearing in the game Super Luigi 64, as well as many other ones. He is also Waluigi's cousin and the older brother of Mario. He is a main character in Luigi and the Water of Doom: the Great Ocean Adventure!. Background Luigi was born in Brooklyn, along with his older brother Mario. One day, Luigi accidentally spilled spaghetti on Mario's pants, which started his addiction to pasta. One day during their childhood, a strange creature named Parax took a DNA sample from Mario and transformed into what he would look like in his adulthood. Luigi never knew what happened because he was busy cowering behind a garbage can. It wasn't until twelve years later during Luigi's years at college that he discovered what happened. He also is in love with Daisy, and he wishes to marry her. Luigi also has a good friendship with Princess Marana. Occupations Luigi is the assistant of Mario when saving Princess Peach or Princess Daisy. When Mario is in trouble, he will fight off whatever Mario is having trouble with, so Mario can go save Peach. If it's Daisy, Mario will better deal with it himself, so Luigi can rescue Daisy. Other than that, Luigi is an experienced kart racer and has raced against his rivals and friends in many closed courses around Mushroom Kingdom. He once had a job in exterminating ghosts in a mansion, but never went back to it again. He was also Dimentio's minion, Mr. L, twice. Appearances Super Mario Moose Luigi appears in Super Mario Moose as a main and playable character. He is available from the start. Bowser's Story Luigi appears in Bowser's Story as a boss. Mario All-Star Sluggers Luigi appears in Mario All-Star Sluggers as a team captain. When chosen, his team is called the Luigi Ghosts. His stats are: His All-Star moves are: Flappy Swooper In Flappy Swooper, Luigi appears as the third boss in Story Mode. His attacks include pulling Swoop closer with his ghost vaccum, shooting fireballs, stomping, and using the Green Missile. Ghost Rage Luigi appears in Ghost Rage as the main hero and playable character. In this game, he gets sucked into a ghost dimension ruled by King Boo and decides he has to stop it. Super Mario Smash Luigi appears in Super Mario Smash as a playable character. His moveset is nearly the same as in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Donkey Kong: Revive Luigi will appear in Donkey Kong: Revive as a playable character. He teams up with Mario and Peach, and Yoshi to save Pauline from Donkey Kong. Mario Smashers Luigi appears as a playable fighter in Mario Smashers. ''MarioMon Luigi replaces Ninetales in this hack. He is a dual-type Normal/Electric MarioMon that evolves from Baby Luigi starting at level 37. Base stats Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM Star Hedgehog series In the first game, Luigi, now as Mr. L, has to team up with other members of Star Hedgehog and even, AJ. In the second game, Mr. L is a leader of Star Hedgehog Cadets team with Tails, Blue Toad and AJ. Gallery Mario & Friends.png 12348523.png Luigi3ds.png Mkluigi.png 87px-NsmbLuigi.png LuigiMKChaos.png Luigiart7.png 348px-NsmbLuigi.png LuigiHat.png|From SMB3DS Luigivacuum.jpg|Luigi with his ghost vacuum. Luigi.jpg|Paper Luigi 220px-Mr._L_Artwork_(Super_Paper_Mario).png|Mr. L from ''Super Paper Mario. 200px-BrobotSPM.png|Brobot L-Type from Super Paper Mario. MSOSG Luigi.png Luigi MSOG.png Category:Heroes Category:Main Category:Canonicals Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mario's 30th Birthday Category:Males Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Plumbers Category:Ambassadors Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Diplomats Category:Super Mario Moose Category:New Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Bosses Category:Bowser's Story Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Flappy Swooper Category:Ghost Rage Category:Super Mario Smash Category:Team Mushroom Members Category:Mario Party Island Tour 2 Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Princes Category:The lost princess